pontiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Pontiac Firebird
The Pontiac Firebird is an American automobile built by Pontiac from the 1967 to the 2002 model years. Designed as a pony car to compete with the Ford Mustang, it was introduced 23 February 1967, the same model year as GM's Chevrolet division platform-sharingCamaro.1 This also coincided with the release of the 1967 Mercury Cougar, Ford's upscale, platform-sharing version of the Mustang. The name "Firebird" was also previously used by GM for the General Motors Firebird 1950s and early-1960s concept cars. First generation (1967-1969) The first generation Firebird had characteristic Coke bottle styling shared with its cousin, the Chevrolet Camaro. Announcing a Pontiac styling trend, the Firebird's bumpers were integrated into the design of the front end,5 giving it a more streamlined look than the Camaro. The Firebird's rear "slit" taillights were inspired by the 1966–1967 Pontiac GTO. Both a two-door hardtop and a convertible were offered through the 1969 model year. Originally, the car was a "consolation prize" for Pontiac, which had desired to produce a two-seat sports car based on its original Banshee concept car. However, GM feared this would cut into Chevrolet Corvette sales, and gave Pontiac a piece of the "pony car" market through sharing the F-body platform with Chevrolet. The 1967 base model Firebird came equipped with the Pontiac 230 cu in (3.8 L) SOHC inline-six. Based on the standard Chevrolet 230 cu in (3.8 L) inline-six, it was fitted with a single-barrel carburetor and rated at 165 hp (123 kW).1 The "Sprint" model six came with a four-barrel carburetor, developing 215 hp (160 kW).6 Most buyers opted for one of three V8s: the 326 cu in (5.3 L) with a two-barrel carburetor producing 250 hp (190 kW); the four-barrel "HO" (high output) 326, producing 285 hp (213 kW); or the 325 hp (242 kW) 400 cu in (6.6 L) from the GTO. All 1967–1968 400 CI engines had throttle restrictors that blocked the carburetors' second barrels from fully opening.1 A "Ram Air" option was also available, providing functional hood scoops, higher flow heads with stronger valve springs, and a hotter camshaft. Power for the Ram Air package was the same as the conventional 400 HO, but peaked at 5,200 RPM. The 230 CID engines were subsequently replaced in 1968 by the Chevrolet 250 cu in (4.1 L) stroked 230 CI engines, the first developing an increased 175 hp (130 kW) using a single-barrel carburetor, and the other the same 215hp with a four-barrel carburetor. Also for the 1968 model, the 326 CID engine was replaced by the Pontiac 350 cu in (5.7 L) V8, which actually displaced 355 cu in (5.8 L), and produced 265 hp (198 kW) with a two-barrel carburetor. An HO version of the 350 CID with a revised cam was also offered starting in that year, which developed 320 hp (240 kW). Power output of the other engines was increased marginally.1 There was an additional Ram Air IV option for the 400 CID engines during 1969, complementing the Ram Air III; these generated 345 and 335 hp (257 and 250 kW) respectively. The 350 CID HO engine was revised again with a different cam and cylinder heads resulting in 325 hp (242 kW). During 1969 a special 303 cu in (5.0 L) engine was designed for SCCA road racing applications that was not available in production cars.7 The styling difference from the 1967 to the 1968 model was the addition of federally-mandated side marker lights: for the front of the car, the turn signals were made larger and extended to wrap around the front edges of the car, and on the rear, the Pontiac (V-shaped) Arrowhead logo was added to each side. The front door vent-windows were replaced with a single pane of glass and Astro Ventilation, a fresh-air-inlet system. The 1969 model received a major facelift with a new front end design but unlike the GTO, it did not have the Endura bumper. The instrument panel and steering wheel were revised. The ignition switch was moved from the dashboard to the steering column with the introduction of GM's new locking ignition switch/steering wheel.1 In March 1969, a $725 optional handling package called the "Trans Am performance and appearance package", UPC "WS4", named after the Trans Am Series, was introduced. A total of 689 hardtops and eight convertibles were made.1 Due to engineering problems that delayed the introduction of the all-new 1970 Firebird beyond the usual fall debut, Pontiac continued production of 1969 model Firebirds into the early months of the 1970 model year (the other 1970 Pontiac models had been introduced on September 18, 1969). By late spring of 1969, Pontiac had deleted all model-year references on Firebird literature and promotional materials, anticipating the extended production run of the then-current 1969 models. Engines Second generation (1970-1981) The second generation debut for the 1970 model year was delayed until February 26, 1970, because of tooling and engineering problems; thus, its popular designation as a 1970½ model, while leftover 1969s were listed in early Pontiac literature without a model-year identification.10 This generation of Firebirds were available in coupe form only; after the 1969 model year, convertibles were not available until 1991. Models * Firebird Base * Firebird Esprit * Firebird Formula * Firebird Trans-Am Special versions and appearance packages * Formula Appearance Package "W50" (1976–1981)1 * Black-and-Gold Trans Am Pontiac 50th Anniversary Limited Edition (1976)1 * Black-and-Gold Trans Am Special Edition (1977–1978, 1980–1981)1 * Sky Bird Esprit Appearance Package "W60" (1977–1978)1 * Gold Trans Am Special Edition "Y88" (1978)1 * Red Bird Esprit Appearance Package "W68" (1978–1979)1 * Black Trans Am Special Edition "Y84" (1979)1 * Trans Am 10th Anniversary Edition (1979)1 * Yellow Bird Esprit Appearance Package "W73" (1980)1 * Trans Am Turbo Indy Pace Car Edition (1980)1 * Trans Am Turbo NASCAR Pace Car Edition (1981)11 * Macho Trans-Am (a package offered by the Mecham Pontiac dealership in Glendale, AZ).12 Replacing the "Coke bottle" styling was a more "swoopy" body style, while still retaining some traditional elements. The top of the rear window line going almost straight down to the lip of the trunk lid, a look that was to epitomize F-body styling for the longest period during the Firebird's lifetime. The new design was initially characterized with a large C-pillar, until 1975 when the rear window was enlarged. 1970 There were two Ram Air 400 cu in (6.6 L) engines for 1970: the 335 hp (250 kW) L74 Ram Air III (366 hp (273 kW) in GTO) and the 345 hp (257 kW) LS1 Ram Air IV (370 hp (280 kW) in GTO) that were carried over from 1969. The difference between the GTO and Firebird engines was that the secondary carburetor's throttle linkage had a restrictor which prevented the rear barrels from opening completely,1 adjusting the linkage could allow full carburetor operation resulting in identical engine performance. For the 1970 and 1971 model years, all Firebirds equipped with radios had the antennas mounted "in-glass" in the windshield.1 1971 The Pontiac 455 cu in (7.5 L) engine first became available in the second generation Firebird in 1971. The 455 engine was available in the L75 325 hp (242 kW) version and the LS5 335 hp HO version, which was the standard, and only engine option, for the Trans Am. The HO engine also included Ram Air IV.1 1972 During a 1972 strike, the Firebird (and the similar F-body Camaro) were nearly dropped.13 Again the 455HO was the only engine available for the Trans Am.1 Starting in 1972, and continuing until 1977, the Firebird was only produced at the Norwood, Ohio, facility.1 1973 Actual production cars yielded 1/4 mile results in the high 14 to 15.0 second/98 MPH range (sources: Motor Trend Magazine, July '73 and Roger Huntington's book, American Supercar) – results that are consistent with a 3,850 pound car (plus driver) and the rated 290 SAE net horsepower figure. (An original rating of 310 SAE net horsepower had been assigned to the SD455, though that rating was based on the emissions non-compliant "pre-production" engines, as mentioned above. That rating appeared in published 1973 model year Pontiac literature, which had been printed prior to the "pre-production" engines "barely passing" emissions testing, and the last minute switch to what became the production engine. The 1974 model year production literature listed the specifications of the production engine (290 SAE net horsepower). In 1973 and 1974, a special version of the 455, called the Super Duty 455 (SD-455), was offered. The SD-455 consisted of a strengthened cylinder block that included four-bolt main bearings and added material in various locations for improved strength. Original plans called for a forged crankshaft, although actual production SD455s received nodular iron crankshafts with minor enhancements. Forged rods and forged aluminum pistons were specified, as were unique high-flow cylinder heads. A production line stock SD455 produced 253 rear wheel HP on a chassis dyno, as reported by High Performance Pontiac magazine (January, 2007). This is also consistent with the 290 SAE net horsepower factory rating (as measured at the crankshaft). Skip McCully verified that no production SD455s released to the public were fitted with the 480737 cam. When asked about the compromises for the production SD455 engine, McCully responded, "Compression, camshaft, jetting, and vacuum advance." He followed by stating that he would have preferred a compression ratio of 10.25:1, a camshaft with 041 valve timing, slightly richer carburetor jetting, and as much vacuum advance as the engine would tolerate. However, that proved to be impossible due to the emissions regulations of the era.14 The 480737 code cam (identical grind to the RAIV "041" cam) was originally specified for the SD455 engine and was fitted into the "pre-production" test cars (source: former Pontiac special projects engineer McCully), one of which was tested by both Hot Rod and Car and Driver magazines. However, actual production cars were fitted with the milder 493323 cam and 1.5:1 rocker ratios, due to the ever-tightening emissions standards of the era. This cam and rocker combination, combined with a low compression ratio of 8.4:1 advertised (7.9:1 actual) yielded 290 SAE net horsepower. Production SD455 cars did not have functional hood scoops, while the "pre-production" test cars did. Pontiac offered the 455 through the 1976 model year, but the engine could not meet tightening restrictions on vehicle emissions. A total of 7,100 were produced with the 455 engine. 1974 Curb weights rose dramatically in the 1974 model year due to the implementation of 5 mph (8.0 km/h) telescoping bumpers and various other crash and safety related structural enhancements; SD455 Trans Ams weighed in at 3,850 lb (1,750 kg) in their first year of production (1974 model year; actually '73). The 1974 models featured a redesigned "shovel-nose" front end and new wide "slotted" taillights. In 1974, Pontiac offered two base engines for the Firebird: a 100 hp (75 kW) 250 cu in (4.1 L) inline-6 and a 155 hp (116 kW) 350 cu in (5.7 L) V8. Available were 175 to 225 hp (130 to 168 kW) 400 cu in (6.6 L) V8 engines, as well as the 455 cu in (7.5 L) produced 215 or 250 hp (160 or 186 kW), while the SD-455 produced 290 hp (220 kW). The 400, 455, and SD-455 engines were offered in the Trans Am and Formula models during 1974 1975 The 1975 models featured a new wraparound rear window with a revised roofline and the turn signals were moved up from the valance panel to the grills which distinguished it from the previous year model. The Super Duty engine, Muncie 4-speed, and TurboHydramatic 400 automatic were no longer available in 1975. Due to the use of catalytic converters starting in 1975, the THM 400 would not fit alongside the catalytic converter underneath the vehicle. The smaller TurboHydramatic 350 automatic was deemed enough. The 400 was standard in the Trans Am and the 455 was optional for both 1975 and 1976 models. 1976 Pontiac celebrated its 50th anniversary year in 1976.15 To commemorate this event, Pontiac unveiled a special Trans Am option at the 1976 Chicago Auto Show.16 Painted in black with gold accents, this was the first "anniversary" Trans Am package and the first production black and gold special edition. A removable T-top developed by Hurst was optional, but proved problematic.16 1977 A distinctive, slant-nose facelift occurred in 1977. There is a way to tell an early 1977 built car as there was a production change in the hood scoop. Early cars were supplied with an off-center scoop. Furthermore, early W72 cars came with the standard 180 hp air cleaner. Pontiac offered the T/A 6.6 Litre 400 (RPO W72) rated at 200 hp (150 kW), as opposed to the regular 6.6 Litre 400 (RPO L78) rated at 180 hp (130 kW). The T/A 6.6 equipped engines had chrome valve covers, while the base 400 engines had painted valve covers. In addition, California and high-altitude cars received the Olds 403 engine, which offered a slightly higher compression ratio and a more usable torque band than the Pontiac engines of 1977. From 1977 to 1981, the Firebird used four square headlamps, while the Camaro continued to retain the two round headlights that had been shared by both second generation designs. The 1977 Trans-Am Special Edition became famous after being featured in Smokey and the Bandit. The 1980 Turbo model was used for Smokey and the Bandit II. 1978 Changes for 1978 were slight, with a switch from a honeycomb to a crosshatch pattern grille being the most obvious from the outside.17 Beginning in 1978, the Pontiac group introduced a new special edition vehicle. The Firebird Formula LT Sport Edition which featured a revised 10% raised compression Chevy 305 V8 powertrain producing 155 hp (same as 1977 Chevy Monza Mirage) combined with a floor center console four-speed manual T-10 BW transmission coupled to a limited-slip differential final drive. The limited touring package (LT) also included a cabin roof, door, fender and hood graphics scheme, the Trans-Am sports handling package with HD gas shocks, modular alloy wheels and the SE Trans-Am rear deck spoiler with "Formula" word graphic detail. T-tops in 1978 transitioned from Hurst units to Fisher (GM) in mid year. The engineers also revised the compression ratio in the 400ci through the installation of different cylinder heads with smaller combustion chambers (1977 Pontiac 400 engines also had the 350 heads bolted to the 400 blocks, these heads were known as the 6x-4 heads and were taken from the Pontiac 350). This increased power by 10% for a total of 220 during the 1978–79 model years. The 400/403 options remained available until 1979, when the 400 CID engines were only available in the 4-speed transmission Trans Ams and Formulas (the engines had actually been stockpiled from 1978, when PMD had cut production of the engine). 1979 The front end was restyled in 1979. It also marked the 10th anniversary of the Trans Am, and a special anniversary package was made available: silver paint with gray upper paint accents and a silver leather interior. The 10th anniversary cars also featured a special Firebird hood decal, which extended off of the hood and onto the front fenders. Pontiac produced 7,500 10th anniversary cars, of which 1,817 were equipped with the Pontiac 400 engine (and coupled with the four-speed Borg Warner Super T-10 transmission). The only option on these cars was the engine (the 400 was not certified for California, nor was cruise control available with it), which dictated the transmission and the gear ratio (3.23 on the 400 cars, 2.73 on the 403 cars). In 1979 Pontiac sold 116,535 Trans Ams, the highest sold in a year. 1980 In 1980, due to ever-increasing emissions restrictions, Pontiac dropped all of its large displacement engines.18 1980 therefore saw the biggest engine changes for the Trans Am. The 301, offered in 1979 as a credit option, was now the standard engine. Options included a turbocharged 301 or the Chevrolet 305 small block. 1981 In the final year of the second generation Firebirds (1981), Trans Am still used the same engines as it had in the previous model year, with the only change being the addition of a new electronic carburetion system. The assembly plant code for Norwood, OH is "N" (from 1972 to 1980 this would be the fifth VIN digit, for 1981 it is the 11th digit), and for Van Nuys, CA it is "L" (for Los Angeles, of which Van Nuys, Los Angeles is a district). In the later second-generation cars, Norwood used lacquer-based paint (there is an "L" on the cowl tag), and Van Nuys used water-based paint (there is a "W" on the cowl tag), due to California's tightening pollution regulations. The water-based paint often failed and delaminated during the warranty period and subsequently; cars had to be repainted. Engines